


The start of something

by Iamstuipedleclerc



Series: A baby! Brother and pandemic [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamstuipedleclerc/pseuds/Iamstuipedleclerc
Summary: Lockdown is in full force. Arthur has forgotten to look after himself and Pierre is pregnant what could go wrong?This is a rewrite and more of my first attempt
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc/ Fabian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: A baby! Brother and pandemic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025005
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Charles had been texting and ringing Arthur for the first week or so of the pandemic. Making sure his younger brother was ok and was looking after himself and he was satisfied that the younger one was able to take care of himself.

Charles realised something was wrong when Arthur had joined the lives on twitch and he looked pale and tired. Charles played it down and got on with the f1 race for the world.

He was in bed later that night with Pierre getting ready to sleep. Charles was rubbing over his hand over pierre’s swollen belly, he was 5 and half months pregnant. “ I’m worried about Arthur pear, he looked so pale and tired today” Pierre sighed and ran his hand threw Charles unruly hair “maybe you should go and see if tomorrow if you think something’s wrong”. Charles just hummed in response

The next day Charles decided to use his daily exercise as an excuse to run over to Arthur’s apartment 15 minutes away. He got to the apartment and let himself in with the spare Arthur gave him for emergency only. Charles considered the way Arthur looked on that live stream an emergency.

Charles quietly slipped in taking his shoes off at the door and went into the kitchen to wash his hands. While he was there he has a look in Arthur’s fridge and cupboards to find the extremely empty. Charles sighed and went to find his little brother

He looked in the living room to find it empty and extremely clean which was so unlike his very chaotic and unorganised little brother. He moved onto the sim room which was also empty.

Charles then quietly creeped into into Arthur’s bedroom to find a lumped curled up in the bed sound asleep. “Arthur” Charles whispered while walking over to kneel beside the sleeping lump

Arthur slowly woke up and jumped away from Charles who was looking at him with a concerned face. “Non non you can’t be here” Arthur said while moving away to the far part of his bedroom.

“Arthur what is wrong why can’t I be here” Charles asked while getting up and moving closer to his brother. “ non you h..have to stay 2 meters apart please Charles” Arthur begged while trying to move further into the corner of the room. Charles slowly realised what was happening.

“Ok I won’t come any closer Arthur but I have washed my hands when I came in and I have had no symptoms” Charles said quietly while moving back from his brother to give him space.

“I’m scared Charlie I don’t want to catch this stupid virus and with my asthma I could be killed” Arthur sobbed sliding down the wall and curling up. ”o Arthur it’s ok it’s all going to be ok trust me but first we need to get you into something warmer and some food” Charles said while going to to lift his little brother up into his arms and realising how light his brother had become.

Charles carefully took Arthur into the living and set him on the sofa carefully. “I’m going to go get you a hoodie Arthur” Charles said while looking at his little brother who was dressed in only a pair of shorts and still shivering with the coldness of the apartment.

Charles quickly went into the bedroom to get an oversized hoodie which he is pretty sure Arthur stole from him saying how soft it was. He then went into the kitchen to get Arthur a drink.

With a glass of water and a hoodie in his hands he went back into the living room to find Arthur curled up on his side. “Arthur can you get up please” Charles said while manovering his way round the living room to set the glass on the table and crouch down in front of his little brother.

Arthur slowly sat up and gratefully accepted the hoodie and pulled it over his head. Charles then handed him the water, which Arthur took with shakey hands. Charles steadied the glass for him until he had enough then Charles put it back on the table. “Arthur why haven’t you been eating properly” Charles asked while still looking Arthur in the eyes.

“I was d..doing ok until I started to run out of food and I was scared of going out” Arthur sobbed and broke down. Charles simply grabbed his little brother and pulled him into a hug whispering calming words until Arthur finally calmed down.

Charles pulled away from Arthur to look at his little brother “firstly you are packing your stuff and coming to stay with me and Pierre and then we can sort out your diet ok” Charles says while keeping Arthur’s attention on him.

“But what about the virus what if I catch it or you or Pierre or…” Arthur started to ramble. “hey hey it’s ok Arthur you’ll be ok. Pierre is isolating too so only I’ll be leaving the house to get food once a week ok?” Charles tried to assure him.

Arthur nodded slowly untangling himself from Charles. “Wait why is Pierre isolating he’s healthy non?” Arthur asked looking confused. Charles realised that he just let the cat out of the bag about Pierre being pregnant. They had kept the pregnancy a secret. “well… Pierre is pregnant 5 and ½ months. We were going to organise a family dinner but then lockdown happened.” Charles said looking down at his hands.

Arthur jumped at his big brother “O MY GOD this is amazing. I’m going to be an uncle” Arthur screamed. Charles just laughed at him. “Right cmon you let’s get packed” Charles said while pulling Arthur along into his room to help him pack.

Charles and Arthur left the apartment building and headed towards Charles apartment. Arthur clinging to Charles side the whole way there. They were stoped by the police asking their reason for being out and Charles explained the situation and they were let on their way.

Charles let him into the apartment which was very quiet. Arthur went straight to the kitchen to wash his hands and Charles followed suit. He then put Arthur’s suitcases in the spare room and brought Arthur’s favourite comforter from the living room and set it in the bed.

“Where’s Pierre at” Arthur asked wandering into the living room and sitting beside Charles. Charles realised they hadn’t seen him since they got back “he must be having a nap I’ll go check on him” Charles said while getting off the sofa.

Charles wandered into his and Pierres room to see Pierre sitting up on his phone in bed. “Hey you” Pierre said putting his phone down. Charles lay down on the bed beside Pierre “you ok pear” Charles asks while running his hand over pierres belly. “Yeah the baby was kicking and my back was hurting so I came to lie down” Charles just hummed and sat up “so Arthur has come to stay with us for a while. He wasn’t eating properly or nothing he was scared to leave cause he has asthma. Is that ok?” Charles asked “of course it is. He’s your little brother he can stay as long as he needs. Now I’m going to go say hi” Pierre got up and waddled towards the door. “Pierre he knows about the pregnancy” Charles smiled quietly

Arthur looked up from where he was curled up on the sofa on his phone to see Pierre walking/ waddling in. Arthur got up to greet Pierre “hey Pierre thanks for letting me stay here” Arthur said while giving Pierre a gentle hug “it’s no problem little one”. Just then the bay kicked making Pierre grunt in pain. “Hey Arthur wanna meet your niece or nephew” Pierre asked looking at Arthur. He nodded enthusiastically. Pierre guided Arthur hand to feel the kicks. Arthur broke out in the biggest smile.

Pierre made them an amazing dinner and that was the start of getting Arthur back on track with his health and fitness.


	2. Something big is happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre goes into labour early...

Arthur had settled in well to living with Charles and Pierre. They had got into a routine of eating and training and keeping themselves entertained during what was deemed the worlds worst event to happen since the wars.

It had been 6 weeks since the lockdown happened and Pierre was nearly 7 months pregnant and was starting to get anxious about the baby and the birth considering he couldn’t see his midwife and possibly have to go to Nice to have the baby in a hospital.

Charles wandered into the living room after training with Arthur to find Pierre sitting on the yoga ball while on his phone. “hey Pierre you ok mon amour” he said while wandering over to stand in front of Pierre “yeah the baby is moving an awful lot today and I was restless. Help me up please?” Pierre said while looking up at Charles. “of course” he reached out to give Pierre his hands to pull him off the yoga ball. Charles pulled Pierre in for a kiss and gave him a hug.

Pierre stood there taking a moment to relax in his boyfriends arms. Pierre pulled away ”I’m going to go start lunch” Pierre headed towards the kitchen. He found Arthur in the kitchen eating a piece of Pierre secret stash of chocolate. “Guess my stash Isn’t so secret anymore huh” Pierre laughed waddling over to take a piece of chocolate .

“Sorry Pierre it looked nice” Arthur said quietly. Pierre just laughed at him “it’s ok Arthur I’m glad your eating properly, let’s just not tell Charles”. Arthur smiled at him “ do you need any help with lunch” Arthur asked while sitting on one of the bar stoles.

“Nope I think I’m good ahhhh” Pierre let out a pained noise. Arthur got up and went round to where Pierre was standing gripping the counter “hey Pierre come sit down” Arthur held onto pierres arms and guided him round to the bar stool. “CHARLES CHARLES GET INTO THE KITCHEN” Arthur shouted while trying to comfort Pierre.

Charles was sitting on the sofa when he heard Arthur scream. Charles sprinted into the kitchen to see a pained expression on Pierres face who was clutching his stomach and Arthur looking panicked. “pear what’s wrong baby” Charles asked running over to Pierre and Arthur moved out of the road.

“I..I don’t know theses are not baby kicking pains” he said while starting to cry. “ok ok let’s get you lying down and I will call your midwife” Charles said while lifting Pierre into his arms and taking him to the living room and lying him down on the sofa.

Arthur followed his brother in unsure what to do in the situation. He watched Charles settle Pierre onto the sofa. “Arthur come stay with Pierre and keep him calm” Charles said looking over at his little brother.

Charles looked up to see Arthur looking terrified “hey it’s ok he’s gonna be fine but I need you to come stay with him ok?” He said while holding him hand out for Arthur to come over.

Arthur nodded and came over to sit down on the floor besides pierres face and took pierres hand in his to hopefully give him some comfort. Charles give his shoulder a squeeze and headed out to call the midwife.

Pierre opened his eyes to see Arthur sitting beside him holding his hand. Pierre gave his hand a squeeze back as another wave of pain hit him, he let out a long groan. “ it’s all going to be ok Pierre take deep breaths” Arthur said while running his hand threw pierres hair.

Charles came back in from talking to pierres midwife Maria and Arthur shifted so Charles could be sitting beside Pierre head “hey Pierre the midwife says this could be just Braxton hicks, which is false labour or it could be something else so she is going to come over but it could take her an hour or more getting here” Charles talks quietly to Pierre while running a hand threw his hair. “ I’m scared Charles I can’t be having the baby, it’s to early” Pierre sobbed.

Charles pulled him into a hug to calm him down. “Maria said a bath may help with the pain and to relax you. Do you want me to run you one my love” Charles asks running his hand threw Pierre fluffy hair. Pierre just nodded at him.

“I’ll go run it” Arthur said heading off towards the bathroom before Charles could even say thanks. “I think he’s scared as well Charles just remember we’re young but he’s only 19 keep an eye on him as well” Pierre said looking at Charles. “ I know pear. I’m trying to keep an eye on both of you but I will talk to him after promise” he said and resumed running his hand threw Pierres hair as it seemed to calm him down.

Meanwhile Arthur was freeting in the bathroom over if the bath was to hot or to cold for Pierre and he finally got it just right and he left a large fluffy dressing gown over the radiator for after and headed back towards the living room.

“Hey Charles that’s the bath finished” Arthur spoke quietly from the living room door. Charles looked up at him “thank you Arthur can you come help me with Pierre” he asked looking at his younger brother. Charles slowly helped Pierre sit up and with a brother at each side they made their way to the bathroom.

Once they reached the bathroom Arthur left it to Charles to help Pierre. “I hope the bath is ok Pierre I wasn’t sure about how warm or cold you like it” Arthur said nervously. Pierre looked at Arthur “ it will be perfect thank you Arthur now go and relax you looked more stressed than us” Pierre laughed. Arthur laughed too and left the bathroom to head for his room to curl up on the bed.

Charles helped Pierre get undressed and into the bath and it instantly seemed to relax him. “are you ok for 10 minutes while I’ll check on Arthur pear” Charles asked “yeah go Charles I’ll shout if I need you” he says. Charles smiles and walks out of the bathroom and headed for Arthur’s room.

Arthur looked up to see Charles wandering into his room “shouldn’t you be staying with Pierre he asks inquisitively “pear will shout if he needs anything Arthur I wanted to come check on you” Charles says sitting down beside his younger brother. “I’m doing ok Charles, this is all just very scary” Arthur says not looking at his brother. “Hey Arthur it’s going to be ok trust me, Maria says it is probably Braxton Hicks but just wants to make sure” Charles says trying to reassure his little brother as well as himself. “I hope so, is there anything else I can do to help?” Arthur asks “can you go get a glass of water and leave it in our room please just in case pierre is thirsty” Charles says. Arthur nodded and gets up and heads towards the kitchen.

Charles heads back to the bathroom to check on Pierre he walks in to see a pained expression on his face and he runs over. “Hey hey Pierre why didn’t you call me baby” Charles asks “I am fine it will pass but I think I want to get out now” Pierre says. Charles nods and helps his boyfriend out of the bath and helps him to dry off. Charles passes him the fluffy robe and gently leads him towards the bedroom.

Arthur went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Pierre. He put ice and straw in just in case and headed back towards the bedroom. He has just set the glass down when he hears Charles and Pierre come in. “How are you feeling Pierre” Arthur asks while helping Charles guide him to the bed.

Pierre lies down on the bed his back resting against the mountain of pillows. “ I’m ok Arthur the pain isn’t as bad now I promise” he says trying to assure the 19 year old. Arthur nods at him “do you want me to stay or I can go.” He asks looking unsure. “You can stay Arthur we don’t mind” Charles says. So Arthur heads to sit on the sofa in their bedroom and play on his phone

It was nearly 2 hours later when Maria rang the front door bell. Charles got up from where he was lying beside Pierre to let her in. “Hey Maria thank you for coming he’s having the pains on and off every 20 minutes” he said while letting the woman in to the apartment.

“Ok Charles let’s hope this is braxton hicks but I’m going to go wash my hands and get ready ok” Maria said heading towards the kitchen as she was very familiar with the layout of the apartment as she’s comes to their apartment for visits instead of Pierre going to the hospital to keep the pregnancy quiet.

Charles nodded and headed back towards the bedroom to see Arthur kneeling beside Pierre holding onto Pierre hand as he had another contraction “it’s ok Pierre just take deep breaths” Arthur coached. Charles was proud of his little brother stepping up to help. “hey Pierre Maria will in soon ok” Charles says sitting down on the bed beside Pierre again.

Arthur slipped out and into his own room figuring the pair needed some privacy. He lay down on his bed to text his boyfriend who he hadn’t told anyone about especially Charles considering it was his teammates Sebastians younger brother.

Pierre's pains were getting worse by the minute when maria walked into their bedroom. “Hello Pierre how are you feeling now?" She ask while setting out her instruments. "the pain has been getting more regular in the last hour maria" Pierre says just as another contraction hits.

Maria comes over to the bed "deep breaths pierre you are doing brilliant, i am Just going to Check your tempature” pierre has his eye's squeezed Shut but he heard the beep Signaling his tempature was took.

"ok Pierre I am going to examine you stomach if thats all right" Maria asks a Pierre nods and pulls up his top for maria.

All this time Charles has been sitting staring wide eyed at the Situation in front of him "No need to look So Scared Charles” maria Says while examing pierres belly.

Maria sighs "Pierre i am going to have to examine you down below aswell but i think this is active labour". Pierre let out a sob this was his Worst nightmare "maria please is there nothing that can Stop this its to early” he said between sobs.

Charles was in Shock about what Maria Said but he grabbed onto pierres hand to comfort him "shhh Pierre its going to be ok" Charles whispers to pierre.

Maria finished her examination "Pierre in afraid you are 2cm dialated already, now you can either go to the hospital by ambulance which could take up to two hours to get here or Charles could drive you if you prefer" Pierre looked over at Charles Silent messages happening between them.

“ I will drive pierre it will be quicker" Charles says getting off the bed to go pack pierre’s hospital bag which hadn't been done "that great Charles would you like a hand packing" Maria asks seeing how flustered Charles had become. "yes, no argh I dont know" Charles starts to panic

"take a deep breath Charles and i'll help” maria says walking over to the cupboard "now he will need at least 2 Changes of clothes or pyjamas Something comfortable” Charles pulls out 3 pairs of comfy jogging bottoms he know Pierre loves and 3 t-shirts and a hoodie and packs it. "you will also need spare clothes if you intend on staying with him" So Charles threw himself in a few T-Shirts and bottoms and also a bandana. “ok so now you need about 6 baby grows and 4 warmer outfits” Charles ran into the baby's nursery to get what he needed.

"I think we have everything for the baby, nappies, clothes, Suda cream, bottles and pacifier" Charles listed off. Maria smiled "yup that all sounds great is there anything else you need to do" Charles eyes widened "ARTHUR I need to go tell my little brother whats happening" he walked towards arthurs room. He hears arthur talking to someone but goes in thinking its their brother Lorenzo on the phone.

Charles was gobsmacked to see Fabian Vettel's face on arthurs phone "Charles why didn't you knock” arthur Shouted. "I.... I thought it was Enzo "he said still in Shock. Arthur sighed "I call you back later fab i love you” arthur said. Charles heard the call end. "So... So your dating Sebs little brother as in MY TEAMATE" Charles asks Still Standing in the same Spot "Why did n't you you tell me Arthur." Charles added

"I was scared you would be angry" Arthur whispered. Charles Sighed and Set down beside his brother on the bed. "I would never be mad at you even though he is my teammates brother" Charles laughed "He really cares about me Charles, we met last Season in australia. I had a panic attack in the paddock and he took me somewhere quite and helped me to calm down, we became friends after that and he asked me out before Summer break"' Arthur sighed in relief getting that off his chest.

"I can't believe i never noticed all them times you Vanished in the paddock you were with Fabian I take it" Charles asks “yea he makes me feel Something i have never felt before He isn't pushy always asking if im alright, He just so kind" Arthurs says quietly while laying his head on Charles Shoulder. Charles laughs "He is definitely Sebs brother then Same personalities"

"Anyway i came to tell you Pierre is in labour and has to go to Nice to the hospital" Charles turns to look at Arthur "can i come aswell please i dont want to be alone" Arthur asks Charles Sighs "you are Supposed to be Staying in arthur". “the Lockdown ends today at 5pm please Charles" Arthur gives him his best puppy dog eyes "fine but you need to pack Spare clothes, Phone Charger and your ipad there will be alot of Sitting round" Charles gets up and heads back towards his room.

He walks in too see maria helping pierre through a contraction. He goes over to sit beside pierre who instantly grabs his hand "it's ok pear take deep breaths baby" Charles Says running his free hand threw pierres sweaty hair. "I think we Should be ready to go in 5 minutes Arthur is coming with us is that ok?" Charles asks Pierre "of course he can come with us" Pierre replies.

"did you know Arthur has been dating Seb's little brother Since summer break" Charles asks trying to keep Pierre distracted "What" Pierre laughed "I know walked into his room thinking he was on the phone to Enzo, but nope it was Fabian Vettel" Charles Was laughing his head off.

Arthur packed all his Stuff and left it at the front door beside the other bags and wandered towards Charles and pierres room. He walked into them both laughing and who he assumed to be pierre's midwife Chuckling quietly.

“Hey arthur we heard you nearly give Charles a heart attack "pierre say looking over to him. Arthur just turned bright red "umm my Stuff is packed and im ready to go when you are" He Says quietly

Charles nodded in arthurs direction and turned to face pierre “you ready to move my love" Pierre looked scared but nodded. Charles and Maria help pierre up and Charles Supported him on the walk to the front door where arthur was Standing. Maria Walked out from the room and over towards them "you guys be ok from here'' She asked "yes we Should be thank you maria" Pierre says "no problem, I will meet you in nice at the main entrance and I have phoned a head so they know your Coming" maria Says "thank maria" Charles Says while letting her out.

"Right pear Lets go baby” Charles Says Still Supporting him as they leave the apartment and arthur looks the door and carries the bags. They got into the elevator when another contraction hit. Pierre turned to grab onto Charles Shoulders "awwmhh "he groaned out. "easy pierre it will pass Slow deep breaths my love" Charles coached. Arthur stood in Shock not really knowing What to do.

They reached the underground car park and headed towards Pierre's Honda which was park beside Charles's 488 Ferrari. Charles help pierre into the passenger seat and arthur jumped in the back, Charles Jumped into the drivers seat and they Set off for the 40 minute trip to Nice.

The trip to Nice was uneventful pierre only having two contractions along they way and arthur helping him through them allowing Charles to focus on driving They were Stopped by the police asking for their reason to travel and Pierre had a perfectly timed contraction the police had let them go instantly.

Charles parks the car as close to the front door as possible and gets out to help Pierre out. Arthur hops out of the back seat and grabs all the bags. They get to the front door and Maria is Standing at the front door already dressed in a gown and gloves. "Hi boys unfortunately Pierre has to go in alone until closer to the time of the birth” maria said sympathetically "I'll be Ok Charles" pierre Said heading off with Maria "I will be with him the Whole time Charles" Maria promised

Once pierre was away with maria charles Sat down in the waiting area and arthur Sat down beside him. Only then did all the emotions came flooding back and he let out a straggled Sob. He felt arthur pull him into a side hug "its ok Charlie let it out" Arthur Whisperer not caring about the people Staring at them. Its a hospital for fuck sake arthur thought people are aloud to be upset.

Charles calmed down after about 5 minutes of solid crying." Im Sorry arthur I am the one thats supposed to be calm its Just pierre is in here all alone having our baby nearly 2 months premature" Charles say's nervously fidgeting with his hands in his lap. "your aloud to be upset Charles, its a horrible situation to be in but Pierre is strong and So will the baby" Arthurs say's while forcing Charles to look at him. "I need to call mum and Pierre's parents” Charles Suddenly jumps off his Chair. "I will call mum and Enzo and you call Pierre's parents" Arthur gets up and heads towards the front door to call his mum and enzo.

Both families found out over Facetime call's considering COVID-19 didn't allow them to tell them in person. Charles mum and brother were extatic and so was Pierre's mum and his dad not so much.

Arthur knew this was going to be a difficult call to make his family had Spent So much time in hospitals and it always was bad news. this was no exception. He let the phone ring until his mother picked up "bonjour Arthur" her cheery voice rang "Hello Mama I have Some not so great news" He Started "Arthur whats wrong is it you or Charles "She asks. Arthur could hear her Shout for enzo in the background. "it...it's pierre mum he went into labour this morning and were in Nice at the hospital now" he gets out With a Shakey voice. "Arthur it enzo now What is happening now" his brother questions sounding concerned "He was taken away with his midwife when we arrived, She Said we couldn't go with but Charles could go in closer to the birth” Arthurs replies "ok arthur, are you and Charles ok?" enzo asks "I am ok enzo but Charles is Struggling he cried for 5 minutes Straight after pierre left" Arthurs Says hoping his brother can help him. “Just be there for him Arthur and we will be down as soon as we can ok" enzo Says "ok thank you enzo" Arthurs says and hangs up the call.

Arthur sighs and decides to text Fabian to let him know what has happened. Charles had made arthur promise not to tell anyone about the pregnancy but arthur trusted Fabian to keep it a secret.

Charles had just got of the worst phone call of his life with pierre's Mum. She was distraught that they cannot travel down but Charles promises to keep them updated. He looks up to see Arthur coming towards him "Hey how did it go" he asks Arthur as he sits down. "mum is upset but her and enzo are coming up when they can" he replies. Charles Just nods and curls up in the Chair and arthur mirrors his position.

He was Woken several hours later by Someone Shaking him. He looked up to Maria Smiling at him "its time to get you gowned up Charles" she Says. Charles turns to wake arthur “Arthur its time” he Says Arthur is instantly awake "go then Charles, I will let everyone know" Charles smiles and heads after maria

Maria gives him a long blue gown and ties it round him and leads him down a long corridor when they arrive outside a room. maria beckons him to go in first. Charles opens the door to see pierre lying in the bed panting and He rushes over. “Hey pear it is going to be alright I promise" Charles says while running a hand threw pierres sweaty hair. "Im Scared Charles its to early" Pierre cries out "it will be just fine my love they have doctors to deal with Stuff here" Charles tries to reassure his boyfriend.

"ok pierre its time to push when you feel your next contraction" maria Says. Pierre feels the next wave of pain hit and pushes with all his strength." thats it Pierre relax and pant now honey” maria encourages. "you are doing so well my love" Charles says hiding the pain from how hard Pierre is Squeezing his hand.

another 30 minutes of constant Contrations maria finally Says “one more big push pierre, i can see baby's head" pierre could cry with relief. He felt the pain hit and he let out a Scream. "come on pierre push they way you did to get 2nd in brazil" Charles encouraged hoping it Would work.

a baby's cry filled the room and pierre Sobs in relief. "congratulations you have a little girl" Maria says carrying her over to get weighed and checked. "you did it pear o my god I'm so proud of you" Charles says while crying. pierre was to exsausted to ever keep his eyes open

"So guys she is doing good but will have to go to NICU for a while as She was born 8 weeks early would you like to hold her first” Maria asks. Charles nods and so does pierre even if he was exhausted.

Maria brought over this tiny bundle and placed her into Pierre's arms. "shes so tiny" Pierre whispers, Charles learns over and wraps his finger round her tiny fingers "She is but She perfect" Charles whispered.

"Do you guys want a picture" maria asks Charles nods and opens his camera on his phone and gives it to her. She takes several photos some with the little girls face and some covered by the fluffy white blanket Pierre and Charles had bought for the birth.

"I am going to take her now ok?" maria asks walking over to them and lifting the tiny baby into her arms and putting her in the incubator for heat. "you can come see her any time in the neonatal unit” maria says pushing the incubator out of the room.

Arthur was moved to sit outside Pierre's room He looked up to see a baby being pushed out of the room. He stood up to see the tiny baby. maria stopped with him "this little one has to Spend sometime in NICU but its fine, you can go see them now" She Says and Walks on . Arthur was gobsmacked but he picks up the bags and knocks the door.

Charles and Pierre looked over to the door to See arthur standing "come in arthur" Pierre Says.

Arthur comes over and sets the bags down in the corner and Sit's on the Chair next to the bed Pierre was occuping and Charles was half on. "Congratulations guys, I got a gimps of the baby but Maria didn't Say if it was a boy or girl” arthur asks. Pierre lets Charles answer "it is a little girl” he Says beaming "wow She's gonna be loved alright" Arthur says. Pierre smiles but lets out a long yawn "Sleep Pierre, I will let everyone know'' Charles Says. Pierre turns onto his side and lies his head on Charles Chest

Charles text's a picture that maria took into his family group Chat. His mum rang him instantly and Charles had to keep quiet to allow Pierre to sleep. Charles also text pierres mum with all the details explaining he would ring when pierre woke again.

Arthur also text Fabian the news and he Said Congratulations. Arthur went to get Charles and himself coffee from the Shop it was 5:50 am they needed Something. While he was there he spotted a lovely small pink teddy which he bought for the baby. Arthur wandered back to pierres room with two coffee's and the teddy in a bag. He opened the door to see Charles on his phone, He walked over and handed him a coffee.

“Merci” Charles says eyeing up the bag. Arthur set his coffee on the table and handed the bag to Charles "its not much but i thought she deserved a little something" he says. Charles lifts the little teddy out "arthur its lovely thank you" he says setting it on the table So pierre Would See it.

They both looked up when there was a knock on the door. maria Walks in "little one is Settled in NICU and the doctors are happy with her" Maria says quietly. "can we go see her maria" Charles asks "of Course but only one in at a time, She is actually near the window so you can see her from the outside aswell" maria says "I will stay with Pierre, I need to do some checks” She adds. Charles thanks her and grabs the teddy and heads towards the door with arthur in tow.

They follow the signs and luckily its the next ward over. They arrive at the desk and the nurse shows them where She is and explains that Charles can open the door to hold her hand as they enjoy Skin contact. Arthur shoved him towards the door into the room and he stood with his phone camera open to take pictures.

Charles walked over towards the incubator and when he got there he looked out to see Arthur Standing Smiling. He opened the little door and puts the little teddy in beside her head and then lets her wrap her hand round his finger. "Hey princess, I'm your papa you certainly know how to make an entrance” Charles laughs quietly "your daddy will come see you soon and your uncle arthur is dying to meet you" he says looking out at the 19 year old.

it felt like eternity just standing Staring at his precious baby. "i will be back soon my love I am going to see your daddy" Charles promises closing the door to the incubator and Snapping a picture for Pierre. He walks out to meet arthur. arthur is Standing at the door "wow" is the only thing washes can Say "it must feel amazing Charles” arthur Says as they head back towards Pierre's room "it really is a feeling I have never experienced" Charles replied

They turned to head back into the maternity ward To see their mum and Lorenzo Standing. "mum!" Charles exclaimed they turned to face them. "Charles, arthur” She Says running to hug them both. "what are you doing here it's 6:30am" Charles asks "I told you we would be here as soon as we could" pascal says "can we see her, how is she” she asks "Shes in NICU I have just come from her and Shes doing good the doctors are happy with her" he says. Arthur Shows his mum and brother pictures he took of Charles and the baby. "we are heading back to pierres room you can Come with us" Charles says they nod and Start to follow when the lift doors open and Someone catches arthurs eye.

"Fabian what on earth are you doing here" arthur asks closing the Short distance between them. "Hello baby I drove since you phoned me yesterday at 2pm” Fabian Says pulling him in for a kiss. "I can't believe your here” Arthur whispers "I thought you would need some company and Support" he Shruggs.

They both completely forgot about pascal, lorenzo and Charles Watching them. Pascal and enzo looked Shocked and Charles was Surprisingly calm. Arthur took Fabian's hand and takes him over towards his family. ”mum enzo this is my boyfriend Fabian" Arthur says nervously . Pascal instantly pulls him into a hug "its lovely to meet you Fabian arn't you Sebastian's brother" She asks "yup that's me" he replies. Pascal turns to arthur "I cant belive you never told me arthur" She says looking disappointed "I was scared how you would react mama, I only told Charles yesterday because he walked in on us talking" Arthur explained "I would never react in a bad way arthur” pascal promises and pulls him into a hug. After all the introductions are done they head to pierre's room.

Charles told them to wait outside so he could Check if Pierre was up for visitors. He walked in to find Pierre sitting on his phone "Hey baby good to see you awake" he walks over a gives Pierre a kiss on the lips. "How is She" Pierre asks. “She is doing well the doctors are happy with her, I got a picture for you" Charles Says taking out his phone to Show Pierre the photo. “She really is perfect" he says "would you be up for visitors, my mum, enzo and Fabian are outside" Charles asks. "Fabian drove the Whole way here to see arthur!'' pierre sounded Shocked”. "yeah apprently So" Charles replies. "could you help me change into a hoodie and bottoms please" Pierre asks "of course pear" Charles busies himself getting out pierres favorite Hoodie and bottoms . He brings them over to the bed and helps Pierre off the bed. Pierre Winces in pain which was to be expected, Charles helped him put the bottoms on under his gown. He then undid the gown taking it off and putting the oversized hoodie over pierre's head. He then helped him Settle back into bed.

Charles went over to open the door to let his family in. Pascal came in first instantly going to fuss over Pierre, arthur and Fabian walked in hand in hand and arthur led him over to the small Sofa in the room. finally Enzo walked in and went to see Pierre. Charles was hoping having his family here would help pierre forget his own family couldn't come yet.

They are settled into a comfortable Silence and slowly the all fell asleep till only Pierre and Charles was awake. "we need to think of a name for her" Charles says "I think I have the perfect name for her for two Stars in the Sky” pierre whispers. Charles looks over to him and smiles "I think they would be perfect" he get up from the chair and pulls pierre into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!  
> Visit me on tumblr @ iamstuipedleclerc


End file.
